


“He threw up flowers.”

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Flower Gore, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, hanahaki disease au, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Connor took notice of Gavin's sudden absence and reflects on the strange behavior shown by him before he left.





	“He threw up flowers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after first hearing about the hanahaki disease, and I figured I might as well write it out. So, I hope you enjoy reading, and that this doesn't suck too much.
> 
> Feel free to give me any constructive criticism!

It didn’t take Connor very long to notice that Detective Reed was absent. Gavin would usually stop by his desk to throw out an insult or two before heading to his respective desk and starting on work. Though, Connor thought that, perhaps, he overslept, as Hank does on occasion. However, the longer the day went on, the more his “routine” with Gavin faltered. There was no insults thrown Connors way, or shoves done by forceful shoulders.

Hank enjoyed the “lack of asshole” as he put it. Connor, however, felt worried. Strangely enough. He wasn’t exactly sure _why_ he felt worried, but he did. It wasn’t as if he enjoyed being tormented by Gavin, but his sudden absence was unusual and, quite frankly, troubling.

“Where do you suppose Detective Reed is?” Connor found himself asking, briefly glancing at Gavin’s empty desk, before turning his attention to Hank, who raised an eyebrow at Connor in confusion, “I do enjoy not being insulted, or shoved around, but his sudden absence has been bothering me ever since it was very clear that he wasn’t showing up today,” Connor explained. Hank gave a small shrug in response, “Beats me, Connor. He probably just felt like skipping today,” he replied. Connor couldn’t help but frown. That didn’t sound like Gavin at all. That sounded more like Hank.

The android sat back in his seat and closed his eyes, reflecting on what had transpired before Gavin’s sudden absence.

_The first sign of something being off about the detective was during a morning many days ago. Gavin had thrown some insult at Connor, but soon after, he began to cough into his hand. Hank made some sort of joke as the detective continued to cough, saying something along the lines of “What, are you choking on your ego?”_

_Without another word, Gavin quickly shuffled away to take a seat at his desk, the coughing eventually subsiding. Connor’s eyes followed the detective as he walked away, noticing that he was staring at the palm of his hand. That was a rather strange action, Connor noted, but he didn’t think much of it at the time, especially with Hank muttering something about a new investigation case._

_After that day, something similar would happened everytime Connor and Gavin were near each other. Gavin would throw insults at Connor and shove him around, but shortly after, he would start to cough, sometimes violently. At one point, Gavin had been coughing for a few minutes too long when Connor had questioned if he was alright. This resulted in the detective taking several long steps away from Connor, while growling through coughs, “I’m fucking_ fine _, dipshit!”_

_Once his coughs settled, he shot a hard glare at Connor._

_Blood. There was blood dripping from the corners of Gavin’s lips, which probably wouldn’t have been noticed by any human with how quickly Gavin turned away from Connor and walked off to the nearest restroom._

_Another incident accrued during an investigation. Hank and Connor had both arrived at the crime scene._ _Gavin wasted no time insulting Connor as the pair walked up the front porch_ _. Hank simply told Connor to ignore him because they had “better shit to do.” But when Gavin began to cough, Connor couldn’t help turn to see if_ _the detective was alright, and nearly opened his mouth to ask, when something caught his attention._

_Flower petals littered the ground at Gavin’s feet._

_Flower petals…_

Why hadn’t it clicked sooner? Connor opened his eyes and felt a pit form in his stomach, “Detective Reed has hanahaki disease,” he quietly muttered. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? He was an android, after all. He should be able to pick up on these sorts of things.

Hank blinked several times, shifting his gaze to Connor, “What brought you to that conclusion?” he asked, briefly glancing up at Connor’s LED, which flashed red.

“I noticed on several occasions that something was off about the detective, and from my past observations, I’ve seen blood on his mouth and flower petals at his feet,” Connor explained. He had to wonder if Gavin was getting the surgery. He had to, right? If he didn’t he would die.

Hank stayed silent, a wave of guilt washing over him. Gavin was a major asshole to Connor, and himself, but nobody deserved to suffer like Gavin was. Plus, Hank knew how Gavin felt. He had suffered from it too, when he was younger. Though, his actually had a happy ending.

The flower petals were blue… Connor recalled, clutching at the arms of his chair. A similar blue to the blood of androids. Could Gavin be in love with an android? No, that didn’t make much sense. Perhaps the flower color was meant to represent something else.

+

Two long weeks had passed by, since Gavin had been absent.

It had been quiet without the detective. Almost lonely, Connor noted. He felt worried, debating on questioning Fowler on if Gavin had called into work recently. He decided against it, given that Gavin may not want him metaling in his personal life. After all, it’s not as if Gavin was in love with him…

Why did that thought not sit right with Connor?

Gavin doesn’t love him. That’s a fact.

 _Right_ …? 

+

The day Gavin stepped into the precinct was the day that everyone knew something was wrong. Mostly because of the bandages wrapped around his neck. Connor, however, noticed that something else was wrong. Gavin hadn’t insulted him at all in the morning, and just went right to work.

Throughout the rest of the day, he ignored Connor, doing everything and anything to avoid the android.

Gavin refused to even look at Connor. He hated the android. He really did. But that was a lie, and he knew that. He denied being in love with Connor, and refused to acknowledge his feelings, because he knew that Connor would never love him back. It wasn’t hard to tell that he and Connor would never be together. Even if Gavin had confessed to the android, it wouldn’t have changed anything, and Gavin would still have gotten the surgery. 

The detective briefly recalled the various nights he laid on his bathroom floor, flower petals and blood staining his face and the tiled floor as his thoughts constantly wandered to Connor. He was a mess… but he fixed it, and he would never have to speak to Connor ever again.

It was… Better this way...

+

Connor found himself wondering if androids could possibly suffer from hanahaki disease. It was very common in humans, but androids were made differently. Of course, they did have various human features, so, perhaps it was possible. But he had his doubts.

Though, as more time passed, and Connor’s attempts to speak with Gavin were all terminated by the detective, he found his throat feeling scratchy. It was probably nothing to worry about.

At least, that’s what he had thought at the time. Now, he was left staring at the palm of his hand, where a single flower petal rested. He had went into a coughing fit, which surprisinged Hank, who asked if he was alright. Connor responded with a simple, “I’m fine,” as his coughing soon subsided. He gently closed his hand over the petal, wondering if he should tell Hank of what happened.

The android glanced up at Gavin, who was speaking with someone several feet away. He glanced back down at his closed hand, where the flower petal was, “Shit...” he quietly muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated, so feel free to leave one! Have a lovely day/afternoon/night.


End file.
